


Boss Appreciation Day

by dafna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-01
Updated: 2001-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/pseuds/dafna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh annoys Leo and Jed thinks outside the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

> A response to Priya's "Boss Appreciation Day" challenge on the JedandLeo list.

"It's Boss Appreciation Day."

Donna gave Josh a withering glance.

"Hey," he spread his arms wide, nearly knocking over the stack of papers on Margaret's desk. "I'm just saying."

Donna shared a glance with Margaret.

"I mean, would flowers have killed you?"

"I'm sure he'll be just another minute," Margaret said hastily, trying to shift the conversation in a non-lethal direction. "Cabinet went long, and there was a budget review and then his computer wasn't working and I tried to fix it, and I may have, very accidentally, deleted his -- "

"I bet Margaret got something for Leo."

"Got something for me what?" Leo stood outside his door, eyes narrowed.

Donna rolled her eyes. "It's Boss Appreciation Day."

"Oh, for the love of -- " Leo glared at his deputy. "Like I don't have enough problems already with my assistant Leon Trotsky here."

Josh looked down at his feet.

"Oh, never mind," Leo beckoned impatiently. "Come in, both of you, I need to go over the impact of these revised CPI numbers."

***************

"It's Boss Appreciation Day, you know."

Leo turned away from the fire and looked at Jed.

"What?"

"It's Boss Appreciation Day."

"Oh, not you too."

"Josh told me about it. He wanted to get you something."

Leo groaned. "I'm getting a really ugly paperweight, aren't I?"

"Nah," Jed waved his hand. "I told him I'd take care of it."

"A really ugly paperweight from New Hampshire?"

Jed ignored him. "It's a fine tradition, I think," he said, sipping his coffee.

Leo put his head back in the armchair and sighed. It had really been a very long day.

"Think I should get Abbey a gift?" Jed's eyes twinkled.

"Where is Abbey anyway?" Leo said, hoping for a diversion.

"Opening a hospital in Tupalo, Mississippi."

"Overnight?"

"Overnight." Jed grinned. "So we can eat dinner in the study," he gestured to the remains of their repast lying on top of last year's surplus estimates, "put our feet up on the coffee table, stay up until half past three and --"

"And?"

"Did I mention it was Boss Appreciation Day?"

"Once or twice." Leo took a sip out of his own coffee. "I take it you don't want flowers."

"It's important to think outside the box." Jed pushed the coffee table out from between them and knelt in front of Leo.

He leaned in and blew on Leo's crotch. He settled a hand on each of Leo's thighs, stilling him as he squirmed in the armchair.

Leo shut his eyes as Jed began rubbing his face against his clothed thighs. He's going to have wool burn, the chief of staff said. Shut up, Leo said back.

Jed mouthed Leo over his pants, snickering softly as Leo began to swear above him.

"Such language," he said, shaking his head back and forth, still buried in Leo's lap. He began nipping little bites out of the tailored Armani cloth.

"Jed."

"Leo," Jed said, grinning. He lifted his head and quickly unzipped him. "Ah, it's my old friend -- "

"Jed!"

Jed snickered again. He began licking up and down Leo's cock, taking only the tiniest of tastes as he went.

Leo groaned. "Tease."

Jed smiled up at Leo. And then he deep-throated him.

Leo's head banged against the chair as Jed started sucking in earnest. All rational thought left his brain and he grabbed the arms of the chair to keep himself steady.

Jed began pounding his tongue against the underside of Leo's cock and Leo thought, I'm 55, I can't take this kind of thing anymore.

Jed took one of his hands off Leo's thighs and began pumping the base of his cock as his tongue kept at its assiduous task. Oh hell, Leo thought. And came.

He opened his eyes to find Jed smirking at him.

"What?"

"It's Boss Appreciation Day."

"Didn't we just do this?" Leo said, sated and happy but still confused.

"You clearly weren't paying attention," Jed said, shaking his head in mock gravity. "That was _your_ present."

"_My_ present? Not that there shouldn't be a Chief of Staff Appreciation Day, but . . ."

"I told you, Josh wanted to get you something nice and I told him I'd take care of it." Jed looked smug. " I'm not _giving_ you the present, I _am_ the present."

"I knew it was going to be something from New Hampshire."


End file.
